Core A includes the Administrative unit and Biostatistics &Data Management unit. The goal of the Administrative unit of the Core is to maximize efficient use of investigator time by facilitating preparation of manuscripts, ordering and arranging equipment repair, compliance with institutional requirements (filing of protocols for experiments involving vertebrate animals, and adherence to radiation and biohazard guidelines). All project leaders have their laboratories on the 12th,16th or 17th floors of the P&S Building, and the Administrative Core is in close proximity. An important aspect of the Core's work is coordinating arrangements with collaborating investigators under subcontracts at the Sun Health Research Institute. The Core will be administered by Dr. Yan and her Administrative Coordinator, Ms. Edwards. Ms. Edwards has worked extensively with the investigators and co-investigators over the past 8 years. The Administrative unit of the Core will also be responsible for organizing meetings of internal and external advisory boards, of the monthly seminar program in which leaders in fields relevant to the PPG present their findings and discuss results with project leaders, and of the monthly work-in-progress/journal club meetings. Biostatistics &Data Management unit of the Core is responsible for collecting, archiving, entering, and cataloging incoming data from cores B and C, and projects (1-4), and for production of SAS-readable data sets for biostatistical analysis. The Core will be utilized by all four Projects and Cores B &C, which comprise thePPG.